


Tick Tock Goes the Clock

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e05: Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor realizes the implications of something River's said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock Goes the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, day 275

_Pardoned._ The Doctor felt as if the floor had just disintegrated beneath his feet, plunging him into freefall.

He forced himself to smile at River as she teased him about his never having existed, as if that irony -- that it was his actions that had left her vulnerable -- wasn't another knife in his hearts.

At least when she was locked away in the Stormcage, she'd been safe; protected, for at least a little while longer, from the fate that awaited her at the Library.

Every day brought her closer to the end of her story, and time was running out.


End file.
